If Love
by Lacus Queen
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta antara Uchiha Itachi dengan Lacus Clyne? Bagaimana kehidupan pemuda dan gadis tersebut? Bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Dentuman musik mengalun disetiap penjuru ruangan temaram itu, kilat cahaya memencar ke segala arah. Aroma rokok dan akohol tercium hingga kerongkonan. Ditambah dengan alunan musik DJ membuat setiap tubuh bergoyang di ruangan tersebut.

Seorang pria duduk dikursi bartender tubuhnya terlihat biasa saja ketika mendengar alunan musik tapi sebenarnya dia tengah menikmati setiap dentuman dengan menggoyangkan kakinya.

Mata pria itu menatap gadis dengan pakaian mini yang terlihat resah dan tak terbiasa. Menarik menurunkan roknya seperti sedang mencoba menyembunyikan paha mulus nan elok.

Pemandangan itu sontak menarik seorang itachi untuk mengamatinya bukan hanya itu saja tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman menatap gadis itu. Wajah cantik manis dan selalu tersenyum menyita pemandangannya.

Ternyata gadis itu adalah calon tunangannya tanpa babibu lagi Itachi langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai honey..." sapa Itachi sambil menunjukan seringainya.

"Oh nice, bantu aku keluar dari sini..." mohon Lacus dengan pupy eyes yang siapapun melihatnya pasti akan menuruti permintaannya.

" Tidak ada hadiahnya?" tanya Itachi terkekeh.

"Oh ayolah Itachi bantu tunanganmu ini..."

"Baik-baiklah..."

Lacus membawa Itachi kehadapan teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka seperti ini jika bukan karena Temari yang mengancamnya ia tidak akan mau bergabung.

"Hai, hai semua ... kami pulangg duluan ya, ada urusan keluarga yang harus diselesaikan kalian tahu kan aku dan dia akan bertunangan... Jaaa" ucap Itachi seraya menggandeng tangan Lacus dan berlalu meninggalkan orang-orang yang tak berkutik. Itachi & Lacus mereka yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang nampaknya tak sadar bahwa kehidupan mereka telah dipermainkan layaknya papan catur.

Oh lihat lah mereka nampak seperti pasangan serasi sepanjang masa. (Hihi author iri upsss..)

"Kenapa mudah sekali,.. menyebalkan..." dengus Lacus.

"Bukankah itu sudah terbukti bahwa kau ditakdirkan hanya untukku, untuk Itachi Uchiha..."

"Hahh kau ini selalu saja menyombongkan diri... dasar Uchiha" ejek Lacus terkekeh..

Tiba-tiba itachi mendekattkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Lacus membeku dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, perlahan tapi pasti Lacus menutup matanya, dan Itachi langsung mencium bibir Lacus, saling melumat bibir selama beberpa menit. Setelah itu itachi kembali duduk dan langsung menyetir ketika ia melirik gadisnya. Gadisnya itu dalam keadaan merona dan tegang seolah-olah ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Ya tuhan, dia membuatku jantungan lagi..." lirih Lacus yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Itachi. Saat itu juga sang pria hanya terkekeh geli melihat gadisnya.

"Kasan merindukanmu, kurasa menginap tidak akan jadi masalah... dan pakai jas ku jika kau tak ingin aku makan dimobil.." ajak sang pria.

"Baiklah, pervect.."

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Tadaima..." ucap Itachi bersamaan dengan Lacus.

"Okaerinasai.." jawab Mikoto. "Ah Itachi-kun ... eh Lacus-Chan..." teriak Mikoto sambil memeluk menatuntunya itu.

"Hai, kassan..." jawab Lacus.

"Kau tahu kassan sangat merindukanmu.. padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu kita bertemu ne..."

"Kasan selalu saja merindukan calon istriku, sedangkan aku tidak pernah." Ucap manja Itachi.

"Ashh kau itu anaku, setiap hari selalu saja menggoda kasanmu ini.."

"Ne, kasan Itachi memang selalu menggoda wanita uh, apalagi pada wanita yang ia sayangi sangat manja sekali" ledek Lacus

"Hhahaha, ne Lacus kalau begitu biarkan saja, ayo kita ke dapur...´ajak Mikoto.

"Aishh kasan selalu saja memonopoli Lacus... baiklah mau bagaimana lagi hm" Lirih Itachi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian saat makan malam hampir tiba.

"Lacus-chan, bisa tolong panggilkan Ita-kun dikamar...?" perintah Mikoto lembut.

"Hai kassan, akan kupanggil..."

Lacus langsung membersihkan tangannya dan mengeringkannya, setelah itu dia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk memanggil kekasihnya.

"Itachi-kun makan malam sudah siap... cepat keluar..." seru Lacus sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya.

"Ya honey, tunggu aku..." jawab Itachi yang langsung membuka pintu kamar dan menerjang kekasihnya dengan sebuah kecupan mesra.

"Ehemmm,,, baka itachi..." kata sang adik yang baru saja pulang kuliah lansung disajikan dengan kegiatan mesra tersebut.

"Hai, otouto... heheh iri eh? Makanya cari pacar dong.." ejek Itachi.

"Ah sasuke-chan cepatlah bersihkan dirimu an langsung turun makan malam ne..." ujar Lacus terkekeh.

"Hmm, mulai saja duluan sayang..." jawab Sasuke sambil mencium pipi kiri Lacus.

"Aishhh baka otoutou... dia itu kekasihku..." Itachi cemburu karena kekasihnya sering sekali dicium oleh sasuke. Yah, padahal dia tau sasuke hanya iseng dan berniat menggoda Lacus.

"Hmm bukaknkah kau dulu berjanji apapun milikmu berarti itu juga milikku." Jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dasar kalian ini masih kanak-kanak sekali..." ujar Lacus pasrah, sudah terlalu sering baginya melihat dan mendengar duo Uchiha ini merajuk satu sama lain. Baginya itu hal biasa dan tidak diambil pusing.

Sementara duo uchiha masih berdebat, sampai-sampai kasan dan otousan melihatnya, lalu mereka merajuk pada kassan, sang tousan hanya melihatnya sambil menggeleng pasrah. Mau tidak mau Lacus harus melerai perdebatan tersebut jika tidak ini takkaan selesai.

"Haisss kalian Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan cepat turuun makan malam..." tegas Lacus sambil menjitak kepala duo uchiha tersebut. Dengan begitu mereka semua langsung turun dan makan malam bersama.

"Lacus-chan pernikahan kalian akan diadakan satu bulan lagi" ujar sang otousan diruang makan.

"Hai otosan, arigatou.."

"Aishh tak bisakan dipercepat lagi otousan.." ujar Itachi

"Tidak.." tegas otousan sang kepala keluarga Fugaku.

"Baik-baiklah... lalu baagaimana denganmu baka otoutou? Apakan kau sudah punya kekasih ehh?" ejek Itachi lagi.

"Hm.." umam Sasuke.

"Tentu saja sasu-chan sudah punya orang yang ia cintai, apa kalian tahu dokter cantik yang terkenal akhir-akhir ini...? Dokter itu mencintai sasuke tapi sasuke baka malah membuatnya membuatnya menunggu..." jawab Lacus tertawa.

"Diam kau.." hardik Sasuke.

"Benarkah Lacus-chan? Ah ajaklah sesekali main kesini Lacus-chan..." seru Mikoto tersenyum bahagia.

"Benar kassan, tapi Sasu-chan itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi dia kurang peka... haishhhh baka ne.." ucapnya.

"Sasuke cepat ungkapkan lah sebelum terlambat... bisa-bisa diambil pria lain loh... Dokter cantik itu kudengar sedang dekat dengan sang Aktor Garra..." ucap Itachi.

"Bukan sayang, mereka hanya berteman.. aku juga dekat mereka sebagai kouhai... tetapi jika Sasuke kalah selangkah dari Garra aku yakin Dr. Sakura akan menyukai Garra, dia tampan, aktor, CEO, baik dan penyayang uh sempurna sekali" Ucap Lacus sambil memanas-manasi sasuke.

"Ah sasuke besok tolong bantu memberikan berkas-berkas ini ke Sakura di RS Tokyo." Perintah Lacus.

"Kenapa kau tidak sendiri atau orang lain saja.." jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke besok aku akan menghadiri acara amal PBB bersama Itachi,, kumohon ne.. gunakan ini sebaik-baiknya... ajak Sakura makan bersama dan belibur lalu ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum Sakura pergi jauh darimu, karna beberapa hari lagi dia akan menjadi relawan diluar negri.. okay..." jelas Lacus sambil terseyum.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura x Sasuke

.

.

.

 _Tokyo Hospital_

CEO Uchiha Sasuke datang mengunjungi Dr. Sakura. Sang CEO sudah hafal letak ruangan sakura karna ia sering mendatangi Sakura.

 _Tokk... Tokkk... Tokkk..._

"Masuk..." ujar Sakura.

"Hm" gumam sasuke setelah berada diruangan sakura.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, silahkan duduk..." tawarnya.

"Ini aku hanya disuruh memberikan berkas-berkas ini dari Lacus..."

"Ah arigatou..." ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau sibuk?" ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baru mau pulang... Kenapa?"

"Temani aku" perintah Sasuke.

"Eh..." seketika Sakura blushing. Tanpa babibu lagi sang Uchiha ini langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengandengnya sampai tempat parkir. Walaupun banyak bisikan tentang hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke ketika mereka bergandeng tangan.

"Kita mmau kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hm"

"Ishh menyebalkan sekali..."

"Tidurlah sakura kita akan sampai 2 jam lagi.."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Okinawa. Tak terasa hari semakin malam mau tak mau Sasuke menyewa kamar Hotel. Ketika sampai di Hotel.

"Aishh sasuke kita hanya memesan satu room?" tanya Sakura

"Hm.."

"Pemandangannya bagus..." kata Sakura sambil menatap langit, dan pemandangan dari atap hotel.

"Apa orang itu masih dihatimu, orang yang kau tunggu?"

"Itu tentang aku, bukan kau. Aku ingin mendengar tentangmu." Jawab Sakura

"Aku?" Ujar Sasuke

"Ya kau. Tuan Uchiha.." jawab Sakura lagi.

"Tak bisakah aku saja?." Ujarnya lagi dan gadis itu menoleh menatap pria itu.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba begini.

"Daripada orang itu yang kau tunggu, tak bisakah aku saja?" jelas Sasuke.

"Hai..kau tak pandai melucu, ini bukan lelucon dan hanya membingungkanku." Jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa hidup dengan cara yang kau ingin... Untuk waktu yang lama dan berhati-hati berada disampingmu seperti ini." Tegas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Apa kau menyatakaan perasanmu untukku?" Tanya Sakura dan dijawab senyuman manis yang membuat Sakura blushing dan anggukan dari pria itu.

Lalu Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Apakah kau menyatakannya dengan tulus?"

"Hmm" Sasuke

Ketika Sakura mulai membalikan badan dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memotong "Tunggu.. kau harus memikirkannya dulu sebelum kau menjawab."

"Alasanku tak perlu memirkan adalah aku mencintaimu, kau memiliki ruang disini." Sambil menujukan dihatinya "begitulah adanya, sekarang."

"Hm jadi seperti itu" jawab Sasuke menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan wajah coolnya itu.

"Hanya itu, dasar tidak Romantis" ejek Sakura kesal dengan sikaap sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggangguk

"Kau membuatku gugup, tapi sasuke-kun. Kau berbeda hari ini. Tampak seperti orang yang sepenuhnya berbeda dari biasanya" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Ya mungkin. Itu pengakuan pertama dalam hidupku" kata Sasuke.

"Aishh jangan dimasukan kedalam hati."

"Aku akan coba yang terbaik" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Maafkan aku aku mencintaimu...jadi berapa lama kau menyukaiku? Apa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggoda Sasuke.

"Diamlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dan menciumnya penuh cintaa.


End file.
